


Не толпитесь на перроне

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, major angst, total!AU, ангст-трагедия-и так далее
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это могло бы казаться жутким, если бы не было столь привычно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не толпитесь на перроне

**Author's Note:**

> Тотал!AU, мир без ЧС и Графа, экзорцисты - просто военные.
> 
> Бета: Aizawa

Поезд мчался по бескрайним пустошам, назойливо стуча колесами, и мерное его потряхивание смешивало и без того несвязные мысли в голове Лави. Вроде бы и нужно было сейчас о чем-то думать, к чему-то готовиться, но даже сам застоявшийся воздух, лениво колыхавшийся в такт поезду, налипал на кожу и душил любое желание на корню. Хотелось только сидеть, ткнувшись лбом в грязное стекло (хоть так голову остудишь), и смотреть на проносящиеся за окном одинаковые чахлые деревца под бесцветным небом. Даже солнце сквозь эти разводы казалось серым.

Дверь купе отъехала с металлическим лязгом, и Лави вздрогнул, словно его неласково выдернули из мутной дремоты. Впрочем, зашла к нему Линали, а Линали все прощалось. Даже это.

– Послушай, у тебя нет свежей газеты? – поинтересовалась она с легким смущением, которое выступило у нее на скулах персиковым румянцем. Наверное, Лави совсем сошел с ума, раз и в этом розоватом нежном цвете ему почудился пыльно-серый оттенок, который будто бы въелся в его глаза. – Я хотела почитать, как там дела у братика на Западном фронте, но сейчас почему-то не могу найти ее в багаже, хотя точно помню, что покупала на вокзале.

Лави молчаливо окинул ее взглядом и позволил себе немного полюбоваться, прежде чем ответить. Можно кое-когда и простить себе небольшую слабость. Он ведь и так постоянно отвечает на чужие вопросы. Кто, если не он?

– Конечно, есть, Линали, не волнуйся. – Она благодарно улыбнулась, набрала полную грудь этого жаркого, гнилого воздуха – Линали, что же ты делаешь, немедленно выдохни, выплесни его из себя, ты же… ладно, неважно – и уже собиралась продолжить, но Лави не позволил. – Но это совсем неинтересная газета. В ней нет новостей.

Линали в замешательстве наморщила лоб. Вид у нее был такой, словно она вот-вот расплачется, как маленькая девочка, которой она уже так давно не была.

– Как же так, – прошептала она, беспомощно кривя губы. – Как же нет…

Лави вздохнул. Отклонения от привычной программы заканчивались у нее именно так: сейчас она просто была не в состоянии вообразить себе, что делать дальше. Кто-то вбил ей в голову, что именно надо спрашивать, и она повторяла одни и те же вопросы вслед за одними и теми же действиями по кругу, как во временной петле или на заезженной пластинке, и это могло бы казаться жутким, если бы не было столь привычно. Но у Лави не было того, о чем она просила, и он по опыту знал, что говорить ей об этом – большая ошибка.

– Все будет хорошо, Линали, – сочувственно произнес Лави, хотя все это тянулось так долго, что из него выветрилось последнее сочувствие, оставив следом лишь глухую каменную усталость. – Все будет хорошо.

Линали послушно сморгнула непролитые слезинки, как в полусне, и, покачиваясь, вышла из купе с такой слепой неуверенностью, словно вдруг о чем-то вспомнила, но не до конца. На этот раз дверь лязгнула приглушенно, как сквозь вату, и ровный взгляд Лави вновь увяз в заоконной пустоте.

Когда-нибудь это закончится. Он вообще-то надеялся, что сегодня.

***  
За окнами поезда начинали спускаться сумерки. Серость густела, пучилась и ширилась, неравномерно распределяясь по пространству, чернильно темнела и угрожала. Цеплялась на кусты, распластывалась по траве и норовила залезть в окна, недовольно отдергиваясь от пыльного света газовых рожков в поезде. Лави с брезгливым равнодушием смотрел на ее попытки, зная, что к нему она не подступится, хотя и хочет.

И тут, как всегда, внезапно, настало время: на весь поезд разнесся гулкий бой часов, от которого воздух становился жиже, противно звенело в ушах и ныли зубы. Лави попытался посчитать количество ударов, для верности вцепившись ногтями в голую кожу на запястье, чтобы боль помогла сосредоточиться, – но нет, как и всегда, сознание вывернулось наизнанку, и через несколько секунд после того, как бой закончился, Лави осознал, что лежит на грязном полу под скамьей, ритмично бьется об нее виском и тоненько хихикает. Проморгавшись, он вздохнул и устало прижался щекой к прохладным половицам. Снова не получилось. Почему-то ему казалось, что если удастся посчитать удары, что-нибудь изменится. Может быть, их всех до сих пор здесь держат только потому, что Лави не может узнать, сколько времени. Может быть, все это происходит из-за него.

Бред, достойный Аллена Уолкера. Лави очень нравился Аллен, даже сейчас, когда от него прежнего мало что осталось, но перенимать от него привычку винить во всем себя Лави не собирался. Хотя бы потому, что это ничуть не помогало. Он ведь пробовал.

Дождавшись, пока в глазу не перестанет двоиться, Лави поднялся с пола, небрежно отряхнул с ладоней привычную бурую грязь с пронзительным железистым запахом и кое-как вытер рукавом лицо. Раз пробили часы, пора выходить на дежурство.

В коридоре поезда было все так же привычно грязно, по углам лежало какое-то вонючее тряпье и мятые загаженные газетные листы, оставшиеся со вчерашней ночи, позавчерашней, и еще десятков или уже сотен ночей до. Лави с подчеркнутой осторожностью обошел вытянутый поперек прохода рукав чьего-то мундира, рваного и обмоченного. Людей еще почти не попадалось – пару раз вдалеке мелькали гимнастерки рядовых, поспешно прятавшихся при виде него в купе, как в норы, но Лави знал – скоро все выйдут, и от этого осознания неприятно поджимался живот и заранее подташнивало.

Мари развалился у тамбура, разбросав длинные ноги как попало и позволяя всем желающим через них перешагивать, если уж у них находились дела по ту сторону его тела. Он всегда там сидел, никогда не уходил в вагон, так что был бы велик соблазн воспринимать его как мебель, если бы он не мычал постоянно что-то себе под нос, гулко и фальшиво, как обычно делают немые. Каждый раз – разные мелодии. Лави прислушался, разбирая знакомый мотив: «В компании доброй славный досуг…» Песня была совсем старая – едва ли не древняя – Лави никогда бы не подумал, что Мари ее знает. Впрочем, может, это и не он знал, а поезд, а Мари только озвучивал его песню для всех, потому что единственный мог ее почувствовать. Сказать точнее было сложно.

Лави перешагнул через безвольно полулежащего Мари и собрался было идти дальше, но тот внезапно подал голос – свой обычный, нормальный баритон. Лави так давно его не слышал, что успел забыть, как он звучал, и от неожиданности – да и, чего уж там, страха – чуть не подпрыгнул. Глупое сердце озверело забухало в барабанные перепонки, словно молотом, и Лави, который сам до войны жил приемышем в семье кузнеца, поморщился от пришедшего в голову сравнения.

– С годовщиной, – сказал Мари так невнятно, словно набрал в рот жидкой овсянки, какой их часто кормили, и боялся ее ненароком выплюнуть.

– Ч… что, прости? – переспросил Лави и осекся, обернувшись: если голос звучал обыкновенно, то лицо Мари назвать нормальным не рискнул бы никто. Слепые его глаза закатились глубоко под лоб, а губы кривились в сардонической полуулыбке, какая бывает у людей, которых хватил удар.

– Пятьсот дней, – пояснил Мари, мучительно ворочая кособоким ртом, и Лави на секунду показалось, что он понял, – но Мари, немного помолчав, добавил: – У тебя.

– Почему у меня? – глупо спросил Лави.

– У тебя, – задумчиво повторил Мари, отвернулся и снова начал мычать. На этот раз в звуках угадывался мотив «Через холмы в неизвестную даль».

Лави нахмурился, покачал головой и пошел в следующий вагон.

***  
В следующем вагоне на Лави с размаху обрушились звуки толпы, словно он прошел через какой-то невидимый барьер, сдерживавший эту оголтелую волну шума, и она радостно, раскатисто покатилась навстречу. В первый момент Лави даже потерялся в этой сплошной лавине, и только через какое-то время она разделилась на переплетение криков, подбадриваний, обрывков музыки и отдаленного тоскливого подвывания. Воздух здесь уже смердел потом, жирными нечистотами и блевотиной, а еще – кровью. Запах крови был сильнее всех, и от него Лави моментально замутило. Пытаясь подавить рвотный позыв, он инстинктивно поднес руку ко рту – и тут же отдернул, потому что, запачканная купейной грязью, она пахла точно так же. Отчего-то очень знакомо, хотя дома Лави точно не мог таким надышаться, а до передовой из-за чертового поезда, поймавшего их, как венерина мухоловка, добраться так и не успел.

Крик Линали вонзился в общий гул, как нож – в разогретое масло. Лави вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и устремился вперед, легко пробираясь между чужих голых и грязных плеч и локтей, засаленных мундиров и гимнастерок. Кто-то – кажется, Миранда – танцевал, топчась на месте, нелепо вскидывая руки и не сводя глаз с потолка, кто-то бродил с потерянным видом и пытался заглянуть всем в лицо, кто-то толкался, оскалившись, и явно нарывался на драку.

Линали прижимала хрипящего Юу Канду за горло к оконному стеклу. От затылка Юу на стекле оставались кровавые следы, размазанные его длинными, так и не остриженными по-военному волосами в мохнатые многоногие кляксы.

– Неправда, братик жив, братик жив, братик жив… – низко, на одной ноте бормотала Линали, размеренно откидывая и стуча головой Юу по стеклу. На губах у нее пузырилась слюна.

Лави неслышно подошел ближе, стараясь не смотреть на белки закаченных глаз на синеющем лице Канды. Никто вокруг не обращал на них внимания.

– Линали, я нашел газету, – с наигранной живостью пропел он ей на ухо, помахав подобранным по пути грязным обрывком. – Посмотри, там написано, что Комуи жив. Юу просто ошибся.

– Где? – зарычала Линали, поворачиваясь, и Лави стойко выдержал желтую тигриную свирепость ее взгляда. Это же Линали. Это по-прежнему она. Пусть даже сейчас кажется, что все совсем не так.

– Разожми ручки, и я покажу, – заговорщицки прошептал Лави.

Лицо у нее разглаживалось: Лави все-таки удалось удивить ее и отвлечь. Она недоуменно посмотрела на него, потом медленно перевела взгляд на свои руки и отдернула их от шеи Канды, словно обожглась. Моргнула пару раз и бессильно рухнула на колени, прижимая ладони ко рту. Канда сполз на пол следом, душераздирающе кашляя и цепляясь за ворот.

– Прости, – шептала Линали, давясь рыданиями. – Прости меня, пожалуйста.

– Бог простит, – с трудом выдавил Канда, который, как обычно, пытался казаться суровее, чем был на самом деле, и Лави чуть не расхохотался ему прямо в лицо.

Да, когда-то он тоже на это надеялся.

***  
Наверное, все могло оказаться по-другому.

Они могли добраться до передовой, Линали стала бы летчицей, как и хотела, и наконец встретилась бы с братом, который не имел ни малейшего подозрения, что она за ним отправилась. Канда бы высмотрел где-нибудь ту медсестричку, которую все это время пытался найти, и думал, что об этом никто не догадывается. Аллен смог бы спасти всех, кого получится, и оплакать тех, на чье спасение его скромных сил бы не хватило. Мари бы не ослеп и не загремел в ряды простого пушечного мяса из артиллеристов, Миранде бы позволили чем-нибудь помогать, стать санитаркой, связисткой, шифровальщицей – да кем угодно, собственно, – и она бы наконец-то почувствовала себя полезной. Даже сам Лави наверняка о чем-нибудь мечтал и хотел чего-то, да только было это так давно, что он все уже забыл. Все они, эти жалкие, грязные, уже полубезумные существа, могли достичь своих целей – а потом их, скорее всего, все равно бы убили, потому что война только для этого и существует. Она только прикрывается чем-то правдивым и чем-то дорогим, чтобы убедить людей в том, что она необходима, но стоит только кому-то ей поверить, как она с хрустом пожирает всех – даже тех, кто был слишком умен для нее и ее нелепой веры.

Если бы не поезд, именно это бы с ними и произошло. Они все равно умерли бы – просто позже. Разве что, может быть, Лави не остался бы последним живым наблюдателем, попавшим на Летучий Голландец, в который превратилось их последнее прибежище перед гибелью.  
Когда-то Лави всерьез верил в то, что вместе со смертью приходит освобождение. Не обязательно рай – никто из тех, кто на своей шкуре испытал то, какой бывает жизнь, не верит в вечное блаженство и свет. Свет им просто-напросто не нужен. Все, на что стоит рассчитывать, – немного покоя после бесконечной свистопляски.

Судя по тому, что Лави наблюдал теперь, ни света, ни покоя они не заслужили. Вопрос только в том, кто был в этом виноват – Бог? Или все-таки они сами?

Линали могла остаться здесь из-за брата – в надежде, что когда-нибудь они встретятся в этом жутком лимбе, толком не похожем ни на жизнь, ни на небытие. И если этого не произойдет, получится в высшей степени несправедливо. Канда искал свою Альму, но так и не нашел, потому и не смог уйти как следует – а иногда Лави казалось, что он просто так и не научился проигрывать с достоинством. Аллен? У Аллена вообще тяжелый случай. Он искренне хотел спасать мир – бороться за идею. И идея эта была так сильна, что осталась жить даже тогда, когда сам Аллен погиб, и превратила его в олицетворение самой себя. Во всяком случае, если в этом посмертии и был смысл, Лави он казался именно таким. 

У всех, кто остался, обнаружились какие-то незавершенные начинания, не дающие им покоя, держащие их на Земле, но это могло оказаться чистым совпадением, а могло и не оказаться. Как бы там ни было, Лави ничем не мог им помочь, хотя и старался изо всех сил. Единственное, что у него выходило, – наблюдать, как день за днем они планомерно теряли все больше и больше от самих себя и здравого рассудка, словно блуждающие тысячелетние духи из народных легенд. Быть свидетелем безмерно захватывающей истории о том, как все умерли, – школьный учитель Лави, мрачный и желчный старикан, оценил бы, если бы мог. Становилось даже немного жаль, что его здесь не было.

Больше всего Лави жалел о том, что остался жив во время того взрыва – единственный из всех, как в насмешку. Кто-то говорил, что только мертвые понимают, как ужасно быть живым. Кто бы это ни был, он был неправ. Это понимают только живые, находящиеся среди мертвых.

***  
– Я кричал им, а они все не уходили, – припомнил Аллен, печально глядя прямо перед собой. – А потом и уходить было некуда…  
Лави тяжело вздохнул, поднявшись, добрел до двери купе и устало привалился к ней лицом. Аллен явился к нему, когда все немного поутихло и Линали пришла в привычное подобие себя. Появившийся позже всех из самого темного угла, именно он ее и успокаивал, хотя Лави казалось, что от этого она только больше ершилась. Сложно было ее за это винить – разговоры с Алленом Лави и самому не всегда легко давались. Челове… существу с комплексом спасителя, сколько ни бейся, никак не объяснишь, как порою трудно быть богом. Такая вот ужасная, гадкая несправедливость.

– К Канде я тоже прийти не успел. – Аллен помолчал, и Лави даже не надо было его видеть, чтобы представить, как он улыбается. Спокойно, безмятежно – и совершенно, до мурашек, некстати.

– В следующий раз попробуй бросить чем-нибудь в их сторону, может, они поймут и убегут, – произнес Лави, еле шевеля губами по запотевающей поверхности, потому что привык нести развеселую нелепицу и отвлекать Линали от убийства тех, кому и это уже не поможет. И еще – потому, что из нематериального Аллена бы получился симпатичный полтергейст. Даже почти безвредный. Во всяком случае, первую пару веков, пока окончательно не сойдет с ума.

– Ты сам так делаешь? – В голосе Аллена явственно зазвучало легкое подозрение, и Лави заинтересовался настолько, что обернулся взглянуть ему в лицо. В глубине этого взгляда ему померещилось что-то похожее на… сочувствие?

– Нет, я… – в замешательстве начал Лави, но его перебили.

– Забудь, – неожиданно твердо произнес Аллен и поднялся со скамьи, направляясь то ли в коридор, то ли к Лави. Заоконная темнота прихотливо расступилась, хищно обнажив молодой месяц, который мерцал сквозь голову Аллена, наполняя всю его фигуру жемчужным светом, и не будь Аллен технически нечистью, он бы выглядел сейчас как святой. Может, у него еще остается шанс в итоге оказаться святым? Лави бы очень хотелось в это верить, хотя он давно вырос из детских сказок о рае и аде.

– Подожди, Аллен, – остановил его Лави без особой на то причины. Просто – захотелось чуть подольше посмотреть на святого Аллена. Только и всего. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Я не должен тебе этого говорить, – дрогнувшим голосом ответил тот, и улыбка застыла у Лави на лице. – Потому что я жив, а ты…

Не договорив, он подошел совсем близко и замялся на пороге – явно планировал драматический выход, да только Лави, загородивший дверь, неудачно выбрал место и все испортил. Лави машинально посторонился, выпуская Аллена наружу и с легким восхищением примерил новую теорию. Что, если все они думают, что живые, в то время как остальные – мертвы? Получилось бы так иронично: спешите видеть, новое издевательство и еще один пункт к списку причин сойти с ума. Лави бы и сам присоединился ко всеобщему веселью, но он слишком легко ко всему привык, и плевать, как дело будет обстоять в итоге. В позиции наблюдателя оказалось куда больше плюсов, чем он думал.

Пожав плечами, Лави вышел в вагон сквозь закрытую дверь купе. С некоторых пор физические преграды не были ему помехой, но, как и многое другое, его это ничуть не удивляло.


End file.
